Es cosa de atreverse
by remainlikethis
Summary: Tavros se siente solo y llega Gamzee a acompañarlo. ONESHOT. GamzeexTavros. Advertencia: fluff.


Tavros era demasiado ingenuo para su propia seguridad.

Él mismo sabía que algo no estaba funcionando del todo bien, algo lo estaba atando a ser, un estorbo en el camino de los demás.

Se acercó a la pared con su silla de ruedas que rechinaba casi con dolor, se detuvo y miró sus posters de hadas y creaturas fantásticas. Suspiró. Pensó que sería excelente volar, sin ayuda de nada ni nadie, sólo poder volar como Rufio podría hacerlo. (¿Rufio podía volar? Sin duda) y tratar de ser libre de todo lo que lo rodeaba por primera vez en su vida.

Sonrió tiernamente, vivir en su propia cabeza era reconfortante pero para nada conveniente.

Quería ser como Rufio, ser valiente, altivo…importante.

Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos –"nO ES JUSTO."– Se dijo a sí mismo.

–"dESDE CUANDO…-"– Abriendo los ojos, se interrumpió para no terminar la frase. No quería acabarla. No quería sentirse estúpido. A pesar de que lo sabía, a pesar de que comprendía al cien por ciento su situación… No quería entenderse a si mismo como "miserable"

Estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer algo así.

Mientras aguantaba las lágrimas cobrizas, escuchó un vaivén amigable que se posó en su mano derecha.

–"h-hOLA tINKERBULL."– Qué gran alivio, lo había salvado de sentirse peor consigo mismo. La soledad lo mataba. –"¿qUE PASA?… OH…. ¿uN vISITANTE?"– Silencio, pensaba en quién podría ser, pero todo era mejor que estar pudriéndose en su soledad. –"sI EH…¿pOR QUE NO?"– Tomó sus ruedas para dirigirse a la puerta cuando se abrió por su cuenta para recibir a un troll con cuernos gigantes, ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa permanente…

–"¿QuE TrAnZa? TavROs, hErMaNo"– Entró como si fuera su propia casa y saludó a Tavros con un guiño amistoso. Le dio la espalda para dejar el pie en una mesa, por lo que no pudo ver el ligero color naranja que había cobrado un área de la piel grisácea del inválido.

–"gAMZEE, uH…uH…¿qUÉ hACES pOR aQUÍ? "– Estaba nervioso sin poder entenderlo por entero, pero aceptandolo, al fin y al cabo no podría hacer nada al respecto.

–"ViSiTanDO a mI HeRmAnO pOR supUEsTo :o) HoNk"– Se le acercó lentamente, sin miradas lascivas, mucho menos lujuriosas…puro cariño fraternal. Gamzee procuró no ponerlo tan nervioso pues sólo en apariencia era despreocupado y distraído. Por alguna razón podía entender a la gente de su alrededor. No sabía cómo chingados podía lograrlo, pero lo hacía. Eran "MaLditoS mIlAgRos" para él y no quería entenderlos.

–"uH…uH… eSTÁ bIEN…nO qUE nO mE gUSTE tU pRESCENCIA….uH…h-hERMANO…e-e-eS QUE…"– Las palabras estaban saliendo de su boca de forma natural, no lo estaba pensando, escupía cada letra de forma que articulaban sus sentimientos. Claro, con el tartamudeo típico, pero sincero.

–"¿Es QuE qUé, HeRmAnO?"– Ahora presentaba una auténtica preocupación hacia Tavros. Levantó una de sus manos oliendo a pie hecho de baba de sopor. Era un olor ácido pero al mismo tiempo reconfortaba a Tavros. Lo hacía sentir…diferente, al parecer. Pero todavía no podía decir nada, estaba demasiado avergonzado por lo que acaba de decir.

–"aNdA hErmAno, pUEdEs dEcRiME, SOmOs HeRmANos TavrOSsSsS :o)."–

–"…sOMOS aMIGOS… hE…hE…"– Se lo decía más a él mismo, pero Gamzee también obtuvo una respuesta mediante esas palabras: Estaba solo, o al menos así se sentía. Tavros es demasiado ingenuo a veces…

–"¿Si nO qUiEn MáS tAV? sOn ElLoS lOs QuE sE PReocUpAn pOr tI HErManO. "– Se puso de cuclillas, viéndolo a la cara. Esta vez, notando el rubor cobrizo en las mejillas de Tavros. –"hErMaNo…hOnK….¿eSTaAS bIeN?...tAv…"–

Se acercó un poco más, como para ver si estaba enfermo o algo. Porque ese color se intensificaba cada vez más. No era para nada normal y lo estaba preocupando. Mientras más se acercaba, Tavros se pegaba más al respaldo de su silla. Estaba muy apenado, todo gracias a su maldita boca. Tenía que guardarse las cosas para que no pasaran estos momentos tan incómodos.

–"eSTOY…bIEN…eH…uH…gAMZEE-"–

Oh oh.

Sintió que una de las ruedas de la silla rodó hacia atrás…y con su peso, poco a poco se arqueaban más.

Tavros no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, en cuanto puso las manos en las ruedas para impulsarse hacia delante, era demasiado tarde y ya estaba dirigiéndose al suelo. Tavros no tuvo el tiempo, pero Gamzee sí.

Fue instantáneo y sin dolor. Con rapidez, lo abrazó para impulsarse hacia atrás y sacar a Tavros de la silla que al caer, hizo un estruendoso ruido. Iba a ser una caída dolorosa pero, por suerte, Tavros cayó en el pecho de Gamzee que no era para nada incómodo.

Por unos segundos, lo único que se escuchó fueron las ruedas de la silla que todavía giraban, rechinaban quejándose del maltrato, un cuarto silencioso pero lleno de

Mientras que del otro lado, Gamzee sonreía con ternura al otro troll que no podía entender cómo ni cuándo.

–"uH…cÓMO….gAMZEE…"–

Recibió su respuesta. Un beso en la frente, un puro, corto, sincero beso de incondicional amistad. Fue el primer contacto ajeno con su piel aparte del suyo y el de Tinkerbull.

Fue casi como un bautizo. Se sintió completamente renovado.

–"AnDa HeRmAnO."– Dijo Gamzee, enderezándose pero sin levantarse del suelo.–"SIEnto HabErTE TirAdO…hOnK… "– Pero Tavros se quedó mirando al rostro pintado del troll que acababa de besarlo. Sin intenciones de hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo. –"…tAV…DeJa dE hAcEr EsA cARa…tE vEs Muy TierNo ."–

De esa manera tuvo que desviar la mirada, para colocar su cabeza en el pecho ya conocido de Gamzee. –"uH…gAMZEE…nO dIGAS e-eSO y-yO"–

–"ShHhHhH"–

Entonces lo abrazó y ambos permanecieron compartiendo un silencio gustoso. En su vida, habían estado tan cómodos con alguien a su lado.

–"HoOoOoNk."–

Tavros sonrió.

Tal vez era porque nunca se habían atrevido a probar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Vuelvo con un fluff GamzeexTavros para mi amiga Maf.

HoNk HoNk :o)


End file.
